1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus that corrects hand shake and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus for controlling hand shake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatuses for correcting hand shake have been marketed. For example, a digital camera including an optical image stabilizer that corrects hand shake by shifting a lens or an image pickup device determines that a tripod is used when a motion vector measured by a motion sensor is close to zero (0) and adjusts exposure information.
However, conventional photographing apparatuses determine whether a hand shake correcting unit is used by continuously operating a motion sensor in a preview mode before photographing, thereby resulting in much power consumption.